


You are safe I promise

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha T'Challa (Marvel), Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Cutting, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Harry is a Little Shit, Insane Norman Osborn, M/M, Master/Slave, Norman Osborn Being a Jerk, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Steve Rogers, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Self-Harm, Slave Trade, Slave auction, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Wade Wilson, Young Peter Parker, characters will come in future chapters, norman is a bastard, omega orginal female character(s), steve has a sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter is a young omega kidnapped and sold to be a slave to high rank Alphas. Sold or Traded to different Masters used only for sex and heats, physically and mentally abused by them all. It wasn't until at yet another slave auction that he was bought by an scarred faced alpha named Wade.IDK I suck at summaries just role with me!!!





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was up on the auction stage after yet again thrown out by another master as they were done with him. He couldn't remember much of his old life before any of these things have happened to him only what this previous masters did to him.  


Whipped, hit with anything under the sun, locked up until pleasure was needed with him, or beaten whenever the master was drunk to take his anger out on someone.  


That's always what happened to him nothing good only terrible things. He didn't even though what his own name was now as it was changed so many times by masters each time given to a new one they never cared about him or of where he came from only a tool used for sex and heats nothing else..  


Through all of it Peter stopped talking unless given permission by the master he had. He began to become skinnier with the lack of food and water, smelled of urine and feces when traveling with other slave omegas. Once all the omegas were out on the stage the auctioneer started to speak.  


"Come one and all! For a chance to have these lovely omegas! We got twenty to auction off let's start the bidding at hundred thousand for this young omega male with beautiful doe eyes!"  


"three hundred!"  


"ten hundred!"  


"Fifteen hundred!"  


"a hundred million!"  


"a hundred million dollars! do I hear two hundred million? Going once.. going twice.. SOLD! To the scar faced man for a hundred million!"  


Peter is then carried off the stage by one of the guards to the back of the stage where the alpha handed the money to one of the Betas who brought them here. The guard put handcuffs on Peter's wrists and ankle cuffs around his well ankles.  


"Do you wish to have this omega caged sir?" the guard asked  


Peter tried not to look up at the alpha for he knew that would mean punishment once at wherever this alpha lived. "That won't be necessary big boy I don't mind him riding up front with me." the man responded.  


Peter shook already this Alpha wanted him to be close to him! Did he plan on mating with him in the car!?  


The guard shrugged "Alright. But if he escapes don't blame it on us." he pushes Peter to the man who puts a hand on his shoulder leading him to the car opening the door and sitting Peter down on the passenger side then walking over to the driver's side starting the car and driving away.

~~~~~~

A few hours later they arrive at what Peter assumes that this is the alpha's home. The man stops the car at the front while two betas opened the doors on both sides of the car, the one on Peter's side helps him out and leads him up the mansion steps. The inside was bigger than outside the young omega was quite amazed but knew this would be the only time he would see it knowing that he'll just be locked up in a small room. 

The alpha man comes up to the betas "Alright guys get this little doll face cleaned up. While I talk with my friends." Before walking off to another room. 

Peter was now terrified was this alpha have others who want pleasure with him? Is this why he wanted the betas to clean him?! 

The betas take Peter to a beautiful bathroom they take off his cuffs on his wrists and ankles, turn the water on in the bathtub adding soap in the water to add bubbles. One starts to take Peter's rag clothes off and help him into the tub with how skinny was. 

When Peter felt the water it was so relaxing making his skin get goosebumps on his arms and legs. One of betas go out of the room while the other starts to wash Peter's hair gently getting the shampoo all foamy before pouring a cup of water in his hair to get rid of the shampoo. 

It really felt relaxing to Peter having him forget just for a second of why he was here but then he remembered and laid still in the tub as the beta continued to clean him. 

When finished the other beta comes back with clothes handing them to Peter "here you go young omega Mr. Wade picked these out just for you." she says. 

Peter doesn't say anything but gives a nod he knew that these clothes would be very revealing but couldn't say no as that would mean either getting beaten by the master or whipped and started to but the clothes on. 

"Once you are done please follow me as I will take you to your room until dinner is ready" the other said outside the changing room he sounded more stern than the female beta, Dinner? what was that suppose to mean? Omegas aren't aloud to eat, they can only eat what their masters give them. There it was taken again to a possible cold dark room with nothing but rats and the smell of piss and shit. 

After Peter gets done putting the clothes on which didn't look revealing at all and steps out of the changing room. He follows the male beta to a large door opening it to reveal a huge compared to what he thought this must be the master's room.. 

"Please wait here. I'll come get you when dinner is ready." 

Peter nods as the beta leaves. He stands in the middle of the room and waits exactly as he's told to not have any punishment. 

~~~~~~~

With Wade he went to a room seeing Tony and Bucky waiting for him. Tony gives a stern look "So did you buy the omega from those damn bastards?" he asks 

"If you're talking about the young boy that I brought in literally 20 minutes ago yes I did. What about you guys? Did you buy or trade something worthy for yours?" 

"Don't play games Wilson! This is serious, though to answer yes I got a blonde guy around my age Bucky got a female around eighteen. We needed to get them so we can shut these omega traffickers down!" 

Wade just ignores Tony as he continues to talk looking at his finger nails "Yeah, Yeah blah blah blah Stark. Then when we find their base or whatever they can finally be taken to jail." 

Wade gets up "I know the plan Tony don't worry you two just make sure that your omegas feel safe, from what I've seen those omegas that were on stage have been going through a lot." he starts to walk over to the door "Now excuse me while I go get to have dinner with my guest I suggest you guys do to." and walks out. 

Bucky taps his fingers on the table "I don't like that guy at all." 

"Me to but he's the best we got. And he's right we should get back to our own places and take care of the omegas we got." Tony starts to walk out the door to his limo and Bucky leaves to back to his car leaving Wade's place and going back to their homes. 


	2. First night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not every chapter will be about Peter and Wade. I’d just like to write about the other relationships in the story, though there will be some chapters like this one having two of the omegas sides of how they are living with their new masters.  
Also this chapter has self harm and if you might be uncomfortable with it I suggest to not read it.  
Don't worry Stony fans! Steve and Tony will appear in the next chapter~

Once Wade returned he had Benson get Peter from his room. He went to the dining room where the food was set sitting in one of the many chairs he had at the table, Wade sees Benson coming back with Peter. Wade gives a smile waving at Peter who still looks uncomfortable from when he was brought in. 

“Please take a seat young omega.” Benson takes out a chair for Peter a few feet away from Wade. Peter sits down looking at the food in front of him never seen anything good as this food. 

He was about to reach out but stopped himself remember what happened last time he tried to take food without the master’s permission 

_A whip was hit on his hands as the master yelled “YOU STUPID OMEGA! Alpha’s always eat first omegas get what’s left! Wait your turn or would you like to get whipped again?”_

Peter retracts his hand and sits properly until Wade is done with his food. Wade looks up from eating “hey what’s the matter, don't be afraid to dig in the food isn’t going to eat itself.” he jokes Peter shakes his head no and waves his hand for Wade to continue 

Wade groans “Don’t make this difficult for me kid. I can’t eat knowing you’re not eating, Benson!” 

“Yes sir?” 

“Grab a plate for him and fill it up until the plate can barely be seen.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Peter watches as Benson takes his plate and starts to put different kinds of food from the table on top of it. When done he sets it down in front of him “here you go young omega. Enjoy.” with the food up close to him Peter couldn’t help but drool and stomach growling looking at it. Carefully taking a piece of chicken taking a bite the flavor going on his taste buds made him feel so warm and he started to eat everything that was on the plate in front of him. 

“Benson don’t call him that he has a name. Has he told you it yet?” 

“No Mr. Wade he hasn’t said one word since coming here.” Benson replies pouring another class of wine in Wade’s mug. 

“Huh alright I’ll ask him then. Hey kid! What’s your name!” 

Peter swallows what he has in his mouth. The master finally gave him permission to speak and he had to answer truthly or punishment “I-I don’t have a name..” 

“Oh come on everyone has a name! You can tell me I don’t bite.” 

“I’m telling the truth sir.. M-my name has been changed so many times I considered myself nameless..” 

“Okay then well if you want, I'll have you pick out a name that suits you. Do you remember the first letter of your name I’m sure that’ll help you find a name faster.” “Um… I think it started with.. A-a P.” 

“Alright tomorrow we can start looking for a name for you that starts with P.” 

“Okay sir..” 

“Hey don’t call me sir! Only Benson can call me that, you can call me Wade.” 

“Okay Wade..” 

They both continue to eat for a while mostly Peter being malnourished. Until it was time for bed Benson takes Peter back to his room having pajamas set out by the female beta from earlier “Hope you have a good night young omega” before walking out the door Peter calls “Wait! Isn’t.. Wade going to come in..” 

Benson shakes his head “No young omega he has his own room. Unless you want to sleep with him I can arrange it.” 

“N-No, no I’m fine with this Mr. Benson..” 

“Very well goodnight young omega” Benson walks out 

“Goodnight…” Peter replies softly. 

He goes to the bed getting on it, this bed felt like royalty so comfy and bouncy. Yet it felt so familiar as he was drifting off to sleep. 

~~~~~~~

When Bucky got back to his home he looked around for the female omega that he traded for his old metal arm. She wasn’t anywhere “hey where you at?” he groans “I couldn’t have lost her that early?!” 

He then heard whimpering following it to the bathroom opening the door seeing the girl in the corner crying with a box cutter covered in blood. Bucky hurries over to her crouching down “hey, hey what’s wrong? Why’d you do this.” 

She cries “please.. Don’t hurt me.. I did it myself for you.” 

“Can I see your arms please.” he says 

She sniffs holding them out “If.. If you want them broke I can do it..” she whimpers 

Bucky takes a good look at her arms they were still bleeding most of the cuts being deep “No. No I don’t want that for you sweetheart.” 

“Yes you do, all my masters have hurt me.. So I hurt myself for them… If you want more I can..” 

Bucky shakes his head “Listen I don’t want that of you sweetie. I don’t want you to hurt yourself, now stay here for a second, I'm going to get you some cloths to wrap around those cuts.” he stands up looking down at the box cutter and picking it up so she doesn’t cut herself more. 

Going over to the mirror cupboard opening it and grabbing the rolled up cloths, some alcohol, and cotton balls. He goes back over to her putting the alcohol on a cotton ball “okay this may sting a little but it’s to help heal the cuts” he starts to rub the cotton ball on one of her arms having her wince from the pain, Bucky could see some of the blood coming off her skin and onto the cotton ball. 

He throws the cotton ball away and starts wrapping her arm in the cloths “Do you have a name? I don’t want to call you sweetie or darling if it makes you uncomfortable.” 

She looks at him confused “I only want to be called by the name you give me. That’s how it’s done.” 

Bucky couldn’t believe what he was hearing this poor girl brainwashed by bastard Alpha’s who only used her to let anger out on “Well I want to call you by your name and yours only.” he finishes wrapping one arm and takes another cotton ball with alcohol starting to rub her other arm now. 

The girl winces before saying “Jordana Mertz Jordie for short. That’s my name..” 

He gives a smile to her finishing rubbing alcohol on her and starts to wrap the cloths on the arm “ Nice to meet you Jordie I’m James Buchanan Barnes you can call me Bucky.” Bucky finishes wrapping the cloths on the arm “there you go all done.” he kisses his two fingers and puts them on both arms “That’s to make them heal faster. My mother did that with me when I was young.” 

Jordie blushes a little not getting soft attention like this before “T-Thank you master Bucky..” she gets up wobbly Bucky himself under one of her arms to help her stand “it’s alright I got you.” 

Proceeding to walk her over to the couch setting her down “there you go now just lay here and I’ll get you something to eat your probably starved.” 

“No master Bucky you shouldn’t do that! I should be making it for you not the other way around.” she reaches out to him 

“Well better get used to it because you’re hurt and lost a lot of blood not being able to stand. I’m doing it.” 

“Okay master..” 

“And don’t call me master just bucky is fine.” he says from the kitchen while making soup. 

Jordie was confused with this Alpha first he isn’t happy that she hurt herself for him. Now he’s making her the food?! Tomorrow she’ll need to do things for him incase he might change his mind it’s what she was taught to do things for the Alpha masters if she didn’t do anything she’ll have to work double the amount. 

Bucky comes back with chicken soup “here you go all homemade.” he sets it on the table Jordie looks at it “aren’t you going to eat it first mas- I mean Bucky, Alphas must eat before omegas do…” 

“No. I’m not hungry I made that for you and you need it more than me.” 

Jordie takes the spoon and starts to eat the soup but it just didn’t seem right to her that something was up. When finished she started to feel tired barely keeping her eyes opened, she was right he must have drugged it to make her sleep so he could mate with her! And everything went completely black. 

Bucky watched as the young female started to drift off to sleep. Of course chicken soup and the loss of blood can make anyone tired when she fell back on the couch Bucky laid her down and put a blanket on top of her. He pats her shoulder lightly “goodnight Jordie.” going to his room to sleep. 


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns that he can trust Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a bit of a surprise at the end

Tony woke up in his bed, remembering what happened last night when he came back from Wade’s. Steve would barely come near him and growled each time he tried, unlike the other two omegas he wasn’t weak and would put up a fight if he has to so he could save his own life. 

So Tony decided not to even try and bother with him and just went to his lab working on weapons for when to confront the omega traffickers. Then just went to bed, now up he looked at the clock eight o’clock in the morning, he sat up rubbing his hand through his hair before getting up heading to his dresser picking out a suit to wear for the day. 

When he walked out of his room he saw Steve laying on the couch sleeping. Tony lightly taps his shoulder “hey wake up time for breakfast.” he says Steve shot up in defense growling “If the food you serve me is drugged with something, I WON’T hesitate killing you.” 

Tony rolls his eyes “Fine whatever don’t eat. I’m just trying to be nice to you, the least you could do is be grateful that you didn’t get taken by a bastard, though I can be one myself at times. I’m probably the only one who’s ever tried to be nice to you!” 

Steve glares at him as he walks to the kitchen fixing breakfast. After Tony finishes making toast and eggs he sets the two plates down on the table and begins to eat, while Steve just watches carefully just incase this alpha is up to anything suspicious. When done Tony takes his plate to the sink “Fri tell one of the betas when they get up here to do the dishes while I’m gone.” 

“Yes mister Stark.” the voice said 

Tony walks past Steve and looks at him, “If you want to eat the plate is right on the table and if you want a job there’s a few job listings online.” and he leaves the room. Steve still didn’t trust him but his stomach was growling so why not eat the stupid food. 

~~~~~~~

The day goes by quickly when Tony gets back from work he sees Steve sitting at a computer desk looking at something. He goes over asking “What are you looking at here?” 

“Trying to find information the omega traffickers who took my sister away from me. I’m not stopping until I find more about them and kill them for what they did to me and her.” 

“Hm. Seems you and me have something in common.” 

“And what’s that?” Steve asks still scrolling through the screen. 

“Stopping the omega traffickers. Why do you think I took you in to get some intel about them.” 

“You can try but I won’t tell you anything.” 

Tony growls “What if I help you find your sister? Will you tell me then?! We can team up I got two more guys helping me out you can join. In return we can help you find your sister.” 

Steve turns and looks at him for a minute “Alright Alpha, but any funny business and the next thing you’ll see is my fist coming to your face.” 

“You have my word… Wait what’s your name?” 

“Steve, Steve Rodgers.” 

“Well Steve Rodgers you have my word.” They take each other’s hand and shake on it. 

~~~~~~~

The auctioneer was thrown against the wall “YOU IDIOT! I told you not to give these omegas away!” 

“I-I-I’m sorry Mr. Osborn they were just really good deals and I-” he ducked as a chair was flung at him hitting the wall. 

“I don’t care about the money! You just sold away the omega I was going to give to my son! Sold the female I had my eyes on to be my sex slave!” 

“What about the last one Steve.. Rodger?” the auctioneer shakenly said

Norman picked him up by his shirt “I thought I told you to have that one killed! He disobeys every master who bought him, at least you kept him away from his sister that’s the smartest thing that you have done.” 

“W-what do you want me to do Mr. Osborn?” 

Norman let’s go of the auctioneer before going to his computer having the three omega’s pictures on it from the database. “I want you to find them bring Peter and Jordana to me and have Steve killed, I don’t want him to get in my way.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, Jordie, and Steve all have nightmares of their past masters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say thank you! To everyone giving support and love to my story, it was just a random idea that came to my head! I'm still surprised that it's getting so much attention by you lovely people~
> 
> Though unfortunately I'm going back to school on Tuesday and I won't be able to upload much, as I will have to work very hard this very for it being my senior year so I can graduate. But I will see what I can do maybe a chapter or two over weekends, who knows I'll see what I can do. Though for today have a chapter and I'm going to see what I can do tomorrow see if I can upload a chapter to.

_It was dark and cold only the sound of water dripping from a pipe was heard as the young female omega was chained by wrists up against the wall as she lightly cried "Big... brother.. where are you... I-I-I want you here..." she said in between sobs_

_The female continued to cry but stopped gasping hearing her master coming down the steps to the basement smacking a whip against his hand while he came, the female could smell the hormones coming from him lust, horny, and drunken smell of alcohol._

"_Oh no brother here, quite calling for him you stupid slut! He can't hear you and you'll never see him again." he raises the tip of the whip under her chin "w-why? I want him here.._" 

_The alpha grins "I've sold him off stupid bitch didn't follow orders, even after getting tasered a million times trying to fight to get to you. Though one of my betas took him down easily and we got rid of him, now shut your stupid mouth!!" he unbuckles his belt pulling his cock out "mouths are for sucking and fucking. Not talking! Now suck you filthy whore!"_

_The female tried to resist but couldn't as he whipped her, pulling her head down forcing her to take the whole thing in her mouth._

"_Yeah that's it! Keep getting use to this sweetie you'll be doing this for the rest of your life!_" 

_She felt tears fall down her face as he kept thrusting into her and she was there helpless and weak not able to fight back._

Then she jolted up breathing heavily. Jordie looks around she was on the couch still her arms wrapped in the cloths from last night she looked down under the blanket seeing herself still fully clothed it seems that Bucky didn't mate with her luckily. She couldn't smell his scent anywhere which he must have left the house, to scarred to move Jordie sat on the couch worried of what might happen if she was to move from the spot. 

Looking down at the table she saw a note picking it up it reading. 

'_Went to the shopping center didn't want to wake you from your sleep. Feel free to make yourself breakfast or lunch on what time you wake up darling, Just don't hurt yourself again._' 

_\- signed Bucky_

Setting the note down before getting up from the couch walking over to a window looking outside at the city it was beautiful to her, the first time seeing the outside world. She gives a small smile "I wish you could see this big brother." 

~~~~~~~

_In the Master's room Peter was in very revealing clothing sitting on the bed waiting for the master to come. The door opened as his master came in a big bulky alpha wearing nothing but his underwear coming up to Peter moving his hands up and down his body rubbing his nipples to make him moan while kissing his shoulder to neck._

"_You like that don't you sweetie pie. You like your daddy when he does this to you. Say it!_" 

_Peter moans not liking it but having to "Yes sir I like it very much!" The alpha smiles "good boy, oh your making me hard." he pulls Peter's head down rubbing it against his crotch "you feel that! Daddy's cock wants you so bad. I bet you want it, you want it honey?"_

_Peter whimpers "yes.."_

"_WHAT!_" 

"_Yes daddy! I want it! Please give it to me!_" 

_Alpha smirks "good now get down! You dirty slut!" He pushes Peter down on the bed getting on top of him ripping the pants that Peter had on off of him taking his cock and sticking it inside of Peter having the young omega yelp in pain from how big it was._

_The Alpha didn't care as he started to thrust hard into him taking pleasure of the little omega how tight he was. Peter had tears run down his cheeks crying of how much it hurt by the big bastard._

_Hours later the alpha knotted Peter cumming inside of him pulling out of him. Panting he got off of Peter "good job sweetie maybe next time don't cry, I know you enjoy it. I can't wait to see the child you have for me." he gives out a laugh before snapping his fingers calling the betas that worked for him to come in "Take him to the shower! Then to his room."_

_Peter couldn't take it as he started to scream no and begging to not go back. Though the betas didn't care at all and after the cold shower they threw him back into the small room fully naked and closed the door._

Peter woke up seeing that he was in the same bed. He was safe still in his pajamas, getting up Peter went to the bathroom looking at his stomach putting his hands on it and he cried still remembering that horrible home! The child he had for that monster at such a young age never seeing again after being sold again, it was for the best that baby didn't need to know who their mother was. 

He hoped that Wade won't impregnate him he didn't want to go through any pregnancies again. Though it wasn't up to him it was up to Wade and what Wade wanted omegas don't have a choice they're nothing but tools. Peter stopped crying wiping the tears away before following Benson to the dinning room to eat breakfast. 

~~~~~~~

"_BIG BROTHER!_" 

_Steve heard her yell as she was getting taken away from her while he was getting whipped by the traffickers to make him obey. Steve knew he wasn't going to let them take her away from him no matter what it was he kept getting up trying to run to her put couldn't because of the chains around his hands and feet._

_"Know your place omega! You are worthless! Nothing! You'll never see your sister again!" one of the betas said, Steve growls biting on his hand causing blood to come from his hand._

_He breaks away from the chains trying to run after the beta who took his sister away. Before two alpha guards grabbed him pushing him down to the ground though Steve tries to reach out to her calling out her name, things started to get blurry until everything went black._

Steve shot up growling looking around for his sister running around the living area checking everything to see where she was. He punches the wall growling "WHERE IS SHE!!!" he yelled 

Before falling down to the ground annoyed "Where are you my sister. I want to know where you are so I can take you away and protect you..." he growls again punching the ground picturing the people who took her away from him until his hand was bloody. 

The betas who worked for Tony that were there had to pull him away and trying to hold him down until he was calm. 

Two hours pass as Steve finally calmed down and a beta wrapped some cloth bandages around his knuckles. He looks out at the view of the city whispering "I promise I'll find you and we can be happy together sweet little sister." 


	5. Working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordie finds work, she meets friends and a enemy

It's been two weeks since Jordie has been living with Bucky. Unlike Steve who started to trust Tony for wanting to find the traffickers, it took her those two weeks to trust Bucky enough. 

At the table eating Breakfast Bucky looked at her, She's been asking to have something for him any kind of job he wanted her to do she'd do it for him. So he looked up some job applications for her and picked out one she would like the most, no male alpha's to harass her, cooking for people, and being treated like an actual person. 

Bucky picked up a piece of paper "hey look at this, I've found a job for you to do." he places it on the table pushing it towards her, Jordie picks it up looking at it not understanding really "You want me to work at a bakery?" 

"Yeah it doesn't have any horny alpha's to harass you. You like to cook baking especially and they have a rule for both Omegas and Alpha's to be treated equally. If you don't want it I can-" 

Jordie holds the paper to her chest "I love it! Thank you Bucky!" she cheered. 

Bucky laughed "I'm glad to here. I asked the owner of what day you could start and they said you can start tomorrow, they'll give you your uniform there and you can start working." 

Jordie squealed hugging him looking up at him blushing hard "umm... s-sorry!" she quickly gets off of him "I'm going to go now." she rushes off to her room closing the door. Bucky smiles blushing lightly "she's so soft." 

~~~~~~~

The next day Jordie arrived at the bakery meeting the two owners a lovely old couple who greeted her. "Hello dear. Why aren't you a sweet looking thing. My name is Eileen and this is my husband bill." the little old lady greeted. 

Jordie waved "hello nice to meet you" she bowed to them from what she could tell by their scents they were both elderly betas. They walked her into the bakery Bill started to talk about the small shop "Now as you can see the shop is quite small though it's how we like it. There's the counter where you can take orders and over there is the break room we have." 

"whenever you need a break dear, you can go in there whenever you like." Eileen commented as they walked by the room. Once they stopped at the end "Any questions before you start dear?" bill asks 

"umm yes.. What if I have my heat, will I still have to come into work?" 

"Oh no dear, you can stay home for when they come. We wouldn't want you to be targeted by rude alpha's." Bill replies 

"We're sure your mate Bucky will help you with it he seems like a very good gentleman" Eileen smiles Jordie blushes "n-no he's not my mate.. W-we're just friends.." she nervously answers. 

"Sorry dear, we just assumed- he just looks like someone who'd be a good mate-" Bill tries to explain but Eileen nudges him to stop. "Anything else sweetie?" 

"No ma'am I'm good." 

"okay then, Bill can you get her uniform?" Eileen turns to her husband giving a quick nod before going in the back coming back with a cute pink bow apron like dress for her to wear "It also comes in black if you ever want to change." Bill says handing it to her 

Jordie smiles "okay thank you." she takes the dress to the changing room putting it on coming back out ready to work. 

~~~~~~~

When the shop opened customers came and went as they collected their sweets. Some even commented about Jordie and how nice it was seeing Bill and Eileen getting extra help around the bakery. 

"She looks so adorable." 

"Is she their granddaughter? I've never seen her around here before." 

"She good at baking I'll give her that these cupcakes are delicious!" 

Then a tall black guy came in with what Jordie assumed was his girlfriend coming up to the counter "Excuse me are you Jordana Mertz?" he asks 

"Yes.. can I help you?" Jordie asks shaking 

"I'm prince T'Challa of Wakanda. I'm a friend of Mr. Barnes and this is my girlfriend Elizabeth." 

"Liz for short" the girl chimes in. 

"Okay.." Jordie fiddles with her fingers obviously very nervous. 

"We'd thought we stop by after Bucky told us you were working here. Would you like to hang out sometime if you get the chance?" Liz continues. 

"I-I-I don't know really.." 

"It is okay miss Mertz, you don't need to answer now. We should hurry and meet with Mr. Stark my love." T'Challa says looking at Liz 

"Yeah, I'll take a few cookies please to go." Liz points at the cookies she wants in question. Jordie gives a small smile "okay" collecting the cookies in a small bag and handing them to the omega "that'll be ten dollars." 

Liz hands her the money, Jordie wants to give the change back but Liz says "No just put it your tip jar sweetie." before leaving with her boyfriend. Jordie gives a small wave as they left. 

~~~~~~~

Just as it was almost time to close Jordie was cleaning up a few of the tables. When a guy with brown messy hair came into the bakery, Jordie looks up and bows to him "welcome sir how can I help you today?" 

He looks at her and smirks "Well aren't you a cutie omega, how about you just get me a donut and I'll be on my way." 

"okay sir, just let me finish up with the tables here." she says before getting back to cleaning the tables. 

The male still has the creepy smirk on his face, he walks behind her real closely grinding up against her. Jordie gets scared and claws at his face as she moves far away from him, the male growls "how dare you! You stupid Bitch! Do you know who I am?" he yells causing Bill and Eileen to come out from their office in the back "What's going on here?" Bill asks very stern 

Jordie was about to speak when the guy beat her to it "I'll tell you what happened, your stupid employee just clawed at my face for no reason! You know I can have my father sue you guys for this!" 

The elderly couple looked between him and Jordie who was having a panic attack in the corner. Eileen goes over to Jordie taking her to the break room to calm down while Bill goes up to the guy "What's your name son?" 

"The name's Harry Osborn!" 

"Well Mr. Osborn, the story your telling doesn't match what me and my wife just saw on our security cameras. I must have you know our bakery is not a place for sexual conduct! If you don't leave now I will call the cops and have you taken out personally and arrested for sexual harassment." 

Harry growls before loudly saying "Fine! I'll be telling my father about your omega." leaving the bakery. 

~~~~~~

Tony entered a meeting with Steve behind him seeing Bucky and Wade there. They both sit down at the table, when another two people came in T'Challa and Liz who sat down at the table with them. 

"So how's Jordie?" Bucky asks 

"She is doing fine Mr. Barnes. I have a recording from the bakery she's working at though there was one alpha who didn't keep to himself do you think he might be one of the traffickers?" T'Challa replies looking at Tony 

"Just put it on prince and we'll see." Tony glances at Steve who's full attention on the screen as the recording plays. 

Steve gasps "That's my sister!" but growls seeing Harry "That's him, I've seen his face before with other traffickers he and his father are behind this." 

Everyone looks at Steve "So you going to tell us his name blondie?" Wade asks 

"I don't know his name, but that's him I know it." he growls 

"Okay, FRIDAY get us all the info on that guy. We have our guy." 

"Yes sir." Friday replies as she pulls up all the info of Harry Osborn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Eileen are both based off of a lovely old couple who lived on my street. Sadly Eileen passed away and Bill moved away to live with his son after her death, I don't know if he is still alive or not but I hope that he is/had a good life. 
> 
> And if anyone is confused on why two betas are together I'll quickly explain. Betas can be with anyone, while omegas and alpha's can be with each other or betas it's there decision, except when coming to omega slaves only Alphas can own them.


	6. Reunited

It has been a few weeks since the team found out about Harry. Nonstop investigating to try and find out who he’s working for and why those sick bastards are kidnapping young omegas and selling them off to rich Alphas. 

So far not much was on this guy as it seemed to never have been a record of him before. In other words it was pointless trying to find information about him! After the encounter with Jordie he was never seen again at the bakery, everyone was getting frustrated no one could just come and go that easily! 

Meanwhile with Peter, Jordie, and Steve they all were really enjoying their lives with their new masters. Peter was starting to become friends to Wade’s betas Benson and he finally learned that the female was named Adiva who is very gentle with him. Though Benson was the most he got along with he would teach Peter how to read which helped him pick his name ‘Peter’, the reason why Wade had such a big mansion and the money for it, even showing him how to make new foods he haven’t even heard of. 

Peter looked up to Benson like a father figure not being able to remember his own father, it felt great to have a father figure around. Though he still hoped that he would meet his parents if they were still around in the back of his mind Peter knew it was true but still had hope to reunite with his family again. Until then he has Benson and Adiva for a family and Wade.. Peter had yet to figure out how he feels about his master. 

Jordie has officially had full trust in Bucky, she wouldn’t try to cut herself anymore if he wasn’t around and with her new job loved serving the customers with delicious sweets. After Harry there wasn’t any more Alpha’s who came to assault her, Bucky would come in once in awhile to see how she was doing making her excited hugging him and over her break she would tell him about her day so far. A smile would never leave Bucky’s face as she talked this, young omega finally gave him joy in his life. 

She would even see T’Challa and Liz come by to they became regulars coming to the small bakery. The two since learning that Steve was her brother knew that they needed to bring him down so the two could finally see each other. And that’s what they were going to do. 

~~~~~~~

Steve was walking with Tony he was still angry at not being able to find that guy who assaulted his little sister “So this sister of yours are you two related by blood?” Tony asks trying to start a conversation. 

“No we’re not related by blood, we first met when she was very young and I was in my late twenties, when I was getting transported to a new master she was put into the cage with me. I assumed that she was about ten or eleven, seeing a small thing like her being scared to death shaking like she came in from a freezer.” 

“And the big brother and little sister thing?” 

“We became real close when in that cage, she curled up against me for warm calling me big brother. I figured she must have thought I looked like a family member of hers, I didn’t have the heart to tell her I wasn’t her brother so I started to call her little sister at the time we didn’t know our names.” 

Tony nods understanding “I can see why you two look like you could be related.” 

Steve gives a smirk chuckling a bit “gee thanks.” 

~~~~~~~

Getting to the bakery the two walk in seeing that Jordie wasn’t there at the counter, looking around at the store Tony then looks at his phone “This should be the right place. I swear if this was a prank Liz did to me I’m going to kill her!” he exclaimed 

“So why are we here Tony?” 

Tony sighs “Well.. we planned on having you-” before he could finish a door closed behind him and a small gasp. Tony turns around seeing the blonde omega staring at both of them, she slowly walks up to them while Steve walks up to her. 

Both meeting in the middle Steve reaches his arm out to her putting his hand on her cheek, it was warm since the last time they saw each other. He rubs her cheek as she starts to get tears in her eyes, letting out a faint “Big.. big brother?” 

Steve smiles happily to finally hear her say those words “Yes, I’m here. I’m here.” full of joy Jordie hugs Steve to finally be back with her big brother! Steve hugs back to have been reunited with the little omega he came across so long ago. Tony gives a half smile while looking at the two back together saying “Guess I don’t have to kill Liz after all.” 

~~~~~~~

That night Harry was with his father who still wasn’t very happy that his son tried to mate with HIS omega. “Dad I’m telling you I didn’t know that omega was yours, you know how I am I see a cute omega I just got to fuck em. Did you really have to ground me for it?” 

“Yes, it was your punishment you’re very lucky that I didn’t have anything worse happen to you son. At least you did a good job on finding my omega, all we need is yours.” 

Harry walks up to his father looking at the computer in front of them. “What about the last one Steve Rogers?” 

Norman smirked evilly “I decided once we get him to not kill him anymore. We’ll make him feel so much pain that he won’t even dare try to rebel against his next alpha.” 

“So what’s our plan on getting them?” 

“From the information I got from our auctioneer. I’ve looked up the alphas who got them, finding out that these alphas are part of the one Mr. Stark’s company, don’t worry son for now we lay low. I know they’re just waiting for us to pop up, Stark has a lot of spies everywhere.” 

“Alright so we just cower away until the time is right?” 

Norman turns to his son “We aren’t cowering Harry, we are waiting I know Stark will give up finding us soon. Then it’ll be time to strike.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Norman and Harry sound like horrible villains! But it's hard for me to write villains okay!


	7. A/N

Hello everyone it's chibi! I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile, and I just have to come out and say I don't really have much inspiration for this story anymore. 

I'm thinking of discontinuing the story or orphaning the work. Again I'm very sorry to tell everyone who likes to read this story but with school and life in general plus a lot of other stories I plan to write. I just don't have much time for this story. 

Though I hope that you can enjoy my other stories that I've been writing. 

Thank you all for reading - chibi


End file.
